darkdreamchroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Act 0 - The Before Times 1925 - Gregory Mason is born 1938 - Gregory Mason witnesses the power of the Gentleman, becoming immune to Temporal changes 1943 - Gregory Mason joins the IGT and quickly rises to the top 1955, 20th October - Geoffrey Axton is born 1957 - Mary Williams is born 1965 - Geoffrey Axton becomes TurningWords and begins learning Theurgy 1978 - TurningWords meets Mary Williams 1982 - TurningWords and Mary Williams get married 1985, 8th December - David Morris is born 1987, 23rd June - Mark Axton is born 1990, 14th February - Alexis Morris is born 1998 - David Morris becomes MechanicalTrees and Alexis Morris becomes HiddenBreeze 2000, Summer - Camping Trip 2005, 18th June - Mark Axton gets a job in a library and goes into therapy for his hydrophobia, which he does not overcome 2005, 10th October - Celia Smith is born 2006 - MechanicalTrees recruits WhiteSuit 2007 - MechanicalTrees kills a target WhiteSuit is having trouble with in exchange for a Black Iron kukri machette 2011, 8th January - Mark Axton begins having nightmares about a Flower Field Act I - Of KarmA and Old Scores All dates in this section take place in 2011. 18th February - MechanicalTrees and MistBunny become Partnered, becoming Munenany and Acchibl respectively. Munenany is put in charge of brining in Mark Axton 25th February - Mark Axton creates his DDChr Twitter account in order to keep track of dreams 27th February - Mark Axton starts his YouTube account to link in with his Twitter, then posts his "Introduction" video 1st March - Mark Axton posts his "First Dream" video 8th March - Mark Axton started his Webs website 10th March - Mark Axton begins to be stalked by White Masks under the control of Munenany 16th March - Mark Axton starts to have insomnia 18th March - Mark Axton passes out late at night in the street. He wakes up with his phone missing 20th March - Mark Axton posts his "Delusions" video 27th March - Munenany creates the MunenanyAcchibl YouTube account and posts the "MESSAGE" video. Mark Axton first notices the White Masks 29th March - Mark Axton posts his "The Flower Field" video 4th April - Munenany posts his "KarmA" video 5th April - Munenany posts his "Dread video, then his "Welcome" video. Mark Axton runs in to the White Masks in a local shop 6th April - Mark Axton is woken up early by the White Masks causing trouble in the street. Later that day he files a complaint to the police. 7th April - Munenany posts his "TOMORROW" video. Mark Axton gets home to witness the police taking away the White Masks. They are later collected from jail by Munenany. One of the Linked sent Mark a link to the MunenanyAcchibl YouTube account and he could not see any of the videos. 8th April - Mark Axton posts his "THERAPY" video after going to therapy for the first time in years. He finds Munenany, Acchibl and the Gentleman surrounding his therapist, who has been killed. The Gentleman shows Mark the Fatal Cross Mask for the first time. 10th April - Munenany goes away on a job for the Master and Acchibl posts her "Laughing" video 11th April - Acchibl posts her "~Video Test~" video 12th April - Acchibl posts her "~Hee~" video 13th April - Acchibl posts her "~Challenge~" video 16th April - Acchibl posts her "Acchibl's Farewell" video then Munenany posts his "I Return" video and "Face of KarmA" video, the latter being set to private for those who completed the task in Acchibl's "~Challenge~" video 17th April - Munenany posts his "NEW CHALLENGE" video 18th April - TurningWords comes back to life. 19th April - Munenany posts his "Having~trouble?" video 24th April - ShadowLeaves posts her "The Trimmer" video 25th April - ShadowLeaves posts her "KarmA Will Be Here Soon" video and Mark Axton posts his "The Dream" video 28th April - TurningWords stirs up a Rebellion in Canada to distract the Master from Britain. 29th April - TwinBranches attacks Mark in his home, but gets injured. Munenany goes to get him out and knocks out Mark in the process. Mark is declared a Rebel. 30th April - ShadowLeaves posts her "SESSION" video 1st May - Munenany and Acchibl are UnPartnered and resume their old names of MechanicalTrees and MistBunny 4th May - MechanicalTrees posts his "KarmA Style Video" video 6th May - Mark Axton posts his "Not long ago" video and MechanicalTrees posts his "Solutions" video 7th May - MechanicalTrees creates the SophiaCommune Twitter to taunt to Linked, as well as the InnerCircle Mibbit channel and TheInnerCircle FormSpring account 11th May - Mark Axton posts his "KarmA" video 20th May - MechanicalTrees is Resurrected for the second time and takes the name Vadiir 25th May - Mark Axton becomes KarmA Act II - Of Theurgy and War All dates in this section take place in 2011. 15th June - KarmA posts his "welcome back" video 21st June - KarmA posts his "well?" video 5th July - Vadiir posts his "ALIVE" video 10th July - KarmA posts his "return" video Act III Not started yet